Always Be My Baby
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: "wait for me, when I return, we'll be together.. Forever." With those as his parting words, I watched him walk away. He has my heart with him, now and forever always. I knew it would be a long wait but I know that, he will Always Be My Baby. I tried writing something different so yeah. This is the result, :D Read and Enjoy! ?x?


Wolfy: I made a little one.. er.. two... no one... Oh forget it!  
Kyoya: Just enjoy the story guys and theres a QUESTION at the author's note at the bottom.  
Wolfy: Check it out when you've finished reading!  
BEYBLADE NOT MINE!

"do you really have to go?" my voice noticeably trembled. I truly didn't want him to leave. I know that I'm being too greedy, hindering him from reaching his goal. His dream. His Passion. As he packed everything he needed for the journey, he turned around and enveloped me in his warm embrace.  
My eyes stung from held back tears and I desperately clung to the fabric of his shirt. "p-please." My voice was barely above a whisper. Unable to hold back a sob, I buried my face in his chest. The silence was oddly comforting and I was content in staying in his arms.  
At last, he pulled away, taking hold of my face in his hands. He leaned closer, letting our foreheads touch. He stared at me intensely, those golden pools illuminated by the light seeping through the windows. A few stubborn tears leaked through my glossy eyes and soon, I couldn't hold back anymore.  
As my tears obscured my vision, I could feel him carressing my cheek, his thumb gently wiping my tears. "shhh, it's alright, don't cry" he cooed, trying to soothe the raging storm in my heart. "I'm not gonna be gone forever, I'll come back. I promise" 'And when will you be back?' was what I wanted to ask but found myself speechless. I only managed to nod as a sign that I understood. I understood perfectly.  
He gave me a sad smile, his eyes betraying his true emotions. Regret, Love, Guilt and yet I could still see a spark of blazing determination within the depths of his beautiful golden pools.  
We moved downstairs, his hand urging me to move with gentle tugs, as if he was afraid that I could break like a fragile porcelain doll. I could tell he was worried as I remained silent all the way to outside.  
We were facing each other, my hand grasping the door knob for much needed support. The tears have long since died down and I was left with nothing but pure numbness and endless nothingness.  
He sighed, taking my chin in his thumb and pointer finger. I was confused at first, but as he leaned in, I understood. I leaned in, slowly closing the gap between us and our lips met in a gentle yet desperate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same to my waist, the bag lay forgotten on the grass.  
Our lips fit perfectly together, much like two puzzle pieces coming together. There were no distractions, no tongue or any other intimate touches. Just a pure and passionate kiss that held so much emotions, both from me and him. Desperation. Guilt. Regret. Need. Sadness. Love.  
I know we had to part soon for air and I desperately clung to his hair. 'please. I dont want this to... To end.' but my plea was unanswered as he leaned back. He stared deeply into my eyes, as if searching for something and a tiny, barely noticeable smile graced his lips.  
He kissed my lips one last time and released me, taking a small step back. He reached for his bag, and turned around. Looking over his shoulder, he said to me in a defiant and promising voice.  
"Wait for me, when I return, we'll be together... Forever." with those as his parting words, I watched him walk away. He has my heart with him, now and forever always. I knew that it will be a long wait but I knew that, he will Always Be My Baby.  
"I Love You... Ryuga.."  
'I Love You, Kyoya. I'll come back for you. I promise.' 

FIN!  
Wolfy: Your Opinion? And the Inspirational song is, Always be My Baby by Mariah Carey :)

_**OH AND WHO DID YOU FIRST THINK THE TWO CHARACTERS WERE?**_

_**I BETCHA, A LOT OF YOU THOUGHT IT WAS GINGA! XDDD**_


End file.
